


Awaken the Light

by Lemon_Citrus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor!Guanlin, Harry Potter AU, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, Pining Guanlin, Tags will be updated, cuz ongniel is science, just a profile for now, side ongniel, slytherin!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Citrus/pseuds/Lemon_Citrus
Summary: Harry Potter AU. Gryffindor Guanlin crushing on Slytherin Jihoon.





	Awaken the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Just profiles for now. I will be updates thing most likely next week. I just thought of this so wanted get my ideas down, but I have many thing due tmr, so I will write later I swear. Please look forward to it. Haven't decided on side pairings yet :). Probably gonna be something like 2sung, deephwi, and I'll figure out the rest (kinda leaning toward MinhyunxSeonho tbh)

**Main Characters**

Lai Guanlin

  * 4th Year
  * Gryffindor
  * Pure-Blood
  * Best Subject - Transfiguration
  * Worst Subject - Potions ~~(remember the eggs?)~~ and Muggle Studies



Relationships

  * Seonho - literally best friends. Helped Guanlin who started school late.
  * Daehwi - Same hometown, were not childhood friends due to parents' differences. Got close at Hogwarts.
  * Seongwoo - Guanlin's favourite hyung  ~~(other than Jihoon)~~ and Guanlin really looks up to him and is his biggest fan despite their opposing houses
  * Sungwoon - Closest hyung from same house. Like his mom
  * Jaehwan - thinks he is an odd and loud hyung, but respects his dedication nonetheless
  * Jinyoung - Not close, does not dislike him, but sees him as a rival for Jihoon's affections, so tries to act "cooler" when around him.
  * Woojin - Also considers him a rival, however actually like Woojin.
  * Jihoon<3 - Became his "fan" after seeing his talent in DADA. Started talking through mutual friends, developed crush.



 

Park Jihoon

  * 5th Year
  * Slytherin
  * Pure Blood
  * Best Subject - Charms, DADA
  * Worst Subject - none, is an all-rounded



Relationships

  * Daniel - Is a close hyung, friendly rivalry for current best student at Hogwarts. After initial dislike of the other, learned of their similar interests and became close. 
  * Woojin - Despite being in different houses, they are close. Defended Woojin from his asshole housemates, actually did it cause he hated those housemates, but acquired a lifelong friend out of it. Considered the school couple due to their extensive random couple activities
  * Jinyoung - Closest friend in his household
  * Minhyun - Is a reliable hyung to go to for advice
  * Daehwi - Got close due to Jinyoung. Ended up closer than them. Is second closest friend after Woojin
  * Seongwoo - finds him to be annoying hyung. Respects his abilities but thinks hes completely stupid.
  * Guanlin -  Is unsure of what to do with his newly acquired admirer, but still think he is a cute dongsaeng and takes care of him



 

Kang Daniel

  * 6th Year
  * Gryffindor
  * Half-Blood
  * Prefect
  * Best Subject - Care of Magical Creatures, DADA
  * Worst Subject - Transfiguration



Relationships

  * Jihoon - see hims as a cute dongsaeng. Doesn't really participate in their semi-rivalry, but does acknowledge Jihoon's abilities. They got close over similar interests.
  * Jisung - like his mom. First person he made friends with at Hogwarts
  * Guanlin - thinks he's weirdly cute. Not that close.
  * Seongwoo - Very close friends, but think Seongwoo has been distant recently, is not sure how to fix the situation.



 

Ong Seongwoo

  * 6th Year
  * Slytherin
  * Pureblood
  * Prefect
  * Best Subject - Potions
  * Worst Subject - DADA



Relationships

  * Guanlin - Despite the different households, takes care of the younger. Got close when Guanlin spilled his potion on him and then proceeded to apologize while also admitting to thinking he is cool
  * Jihoon - adores annoying the younger
  * Jaehwan - same age, somewhat awkward though
  * Daniel - Likes him, but finds him untouchable, therefore teases him instead.



 

 

**Side Characters**

 

Yoo Seonho

  * 3rd Year
  * Gryffindor
  * Half-blood



Park Woojin

  * 5th Year
  * Half-blood
  * Muggleborn



Hwang Minhyun

  * 6th Year
  * Ravenclaw
  * Pureblood



Ha Sungwoon

  * 6th Year
  * Gryffindor
  * Pureblood
  * Prefect



Lee Daehwi

  * 4th Year
  * Ravenclaw
  * Half-blood



Bae Jinyoung

  * 4th Year
  * Slytherin
  * Pureblood



Kim Jaehwan

  * 6th Year
  * Gryffinor
  * Muggle - born



Yoon Jisung

  * 7th Year
  * Hufflepuff
  * Half-blood
  * Headboy



 


End file.
